Discussioni utente:Alcolista anonimo
Benvenuto! Ciao Alcolista anonimo -- siamo molto contenti di avere Call of Duty Wiki nella nostra community Wikia! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti ad avviare la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=20 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito questi passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva e aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Call of Duty Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarla facilmente. Per qualunque altra domanda, puoi leggere le pagine di aiuto, oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki sulla Wiki della community per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Wikia Wii Discussioni Wiki trovata, posso chiederti se Dragon Ball Wiki posso darla in adozione? Federico 01 • Discussione 19:50, set 3, 2012 (UTC) Il cercare utenti srà difficile... i colori vivaci sulla grafica non credo che si possano fare, o almeno io non sono capce, però posso fartelo grande come vuoi. La Home ho provato a sistemarla ma posso fare ben poco in quanto la wiki è ancora abbastanza vuote, spetta a te costruire articoli (in quanto io non conosco la saga e ho molto lavoro sulla mia wiki... fin troppo), ma sono ben felice di darti una mano Federico 01 • Discussione 12:02, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Scusami ma sono stato impegnato. Non ho capito cosa vuoi questa volta però, spiegati leggermente meglio magari con parola più tecniche e specificando di preciso cosa vuoi fare, se no mi rendi il compito più difficile :) Federico 01 • Discussione 12:08, set 8, 2012 (UTC) : Questo è il meglio che ho trovato, se vuoi che scorrino al posto che stiano fermi i loghi posso modificarlo, ma più di così non posso... altro? Federico 01 • Discussione 19:32, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Lì in capo sei tu, decidi tu. Per me si, tanto non ci lavorerò più. Io qui sto traducendo da "The Call of Duty Wiki" ovvero la wiki in inglese (avendo fatto tre giochi della serie so qualcosa ma loro hanno 4500 pagine più di noi e poi non so i dettagli di tutte le armi che spiegano nei loro articoli, quindi per ora traduco e basta). Potresti aiutarmi con la grafica, perchè io sono negato (il massimo che so fare e caricare foto...), ora ti nomino adim. Alcolista anonimo (discussioni) 09:34, set 4, 2012 (UTC) P. S. Possibilmente cerca anche nuovi utenti se no finiamo come Dragon Ball Wiki...